The Thievius Hyrulius: Chocolate Thieves
by The Wandering Quill
Summary: Three friends, one book...and chocolate. It's my very first fanfic, so please don't hurt me! DISCONTINUED INDEFINITELY DUE TO POOR WRITING AND PLOT.


**I was playing Sly 3, which I beat (Oh yeah!), and decided to watch the Bonus Movies for no reason. It involved stealing chocolate, and then, this idea came to me! What's more valuable to me than gold? CHOCOLATE!!! Now Sly, do the Disclaimer.**

**Sly: What if I don't want to?**

**Then you shall be locked in a room with the most evil being known to mankind…Ilia!**

**Sly: Who the heck is Ilia?**

**Ilia: (runs into the room, and trips on an atom before falling onto a conveniently placed anvil) That's meeeeeee! (spits out a tooth)**

**Sly: Um, I think I'll do the Disclaimer.**

**I had a feeling you'd say that.**

**Sly: Zephios does not own The Legend of Zelda or Sly 3.**

The Thievius Hyrulius: Chocolate Thieves

Chapter 1: The Thievius Hyrulius

"Sheik, be careful! If you knock over that shelf, Zelda will kill us!" a girl with dark blond hair, piercing red eyes, a royal blue tunic, black pants, and dark gray boots, called to a boy climbing the shelves to get to the library's topmost books.

"Relax, Gardenia. I won't knock over anything. Besides, Zelda can't kill us."

"She's the Princess of Hyrule, _and_ a Sage.

"Hm…Now that you think of it, she _does_ have a lot of power." Sheik mused, finally reaching the top shelf.

"Why are we here again?"

"Romelus's grandfather said that Hyrule Castle's library had a secret. A secret that even Her Highness doesn't even know about."

"But why do you have to climb to the top?"

"He said that it would be the last place you'd think to look, considering how high up it is, remember? Only someone with more guts than these poor excuse for guards can attempt to discover the secret." he answered, looking at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Suddenly, his hand slipped, and he started to fall. Luckily, Sheik managed to grab onto the edge of a shelf. A few books fell, almost hitting Gardenia. By instinct, she backed away.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" she asked.

"No. Besides, you should be worried about me! I'm the one dangling fifteen feet from the ground!!" he replied as he tried to find a foothold.

As he hefted himself up to the next shelf, his gaze fell upon a strange symbol carved into the wood. It was previously hidden by the books that had fallen, unnoticed. The symbol had the Triforce on the front, and behind the triangles were two canes. It was probably hidden for at least fifty years, judging by the layer of dust coating it. "Gardenia, I think you should see this."

She sighed, and climbed up the shelves. "What is it, Sheik?" Gardenia asked in a slightly annoyed voice once she stopped where he was.

"What do you know about this?" Sheik asked, pointing to the symbol. "You spend more time reading than me."

The Sheikah inspected the symbol for a few minutes with a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm sorry, Sheik," she finally said. "I've never seen, or heard of a symbol like this before."

Sheik's finger accidentally brushed against the symbol, making it radiate a golden glow. A couple more books fell to the ground as a small tunnel appeared above them. The symbol no longer radiated a glow, but it had now turned golden.

"Um, what just happened?" he asked, stunned.

"I don't know. Let's check it out!" Gardenia said as she crawled through the tunnel.

"Gardenia, wait for me!"

"Romelus, are you here to see the princess?" a guard asked a boy with black hair, and hazel eyes. He wore a forest-green tunic, white pants, and black boots.

He shook his head. "I'm here to meet Sheik and Gardenia. They said that they wanted to look for something. Something important."

The guard laughed. "You kids are always looking for adventure. You always jump at a chance when you hear of something new." he said, stepping out of the way.

"Hey! We're seventeen! We're not kids anymore!" Romelus said as he entered the castle.

"They're in the library, in case you didn't know." the guard informed him.

After five minutes of heading down hallways, and going up stairs, he finally found the library. "Guys, are you in here?" Romelus called.

He walked over to a pile of books on the floor, and looked up. A small opening was near the topmost shelves.

"Sheik? Gardenia?" he called again, hoping for a response.

Two heads poked out of the opening, and looked down at him. "Romelus, come up here! We were about to start without you!" Gardenia called to him.

He grinned, and began to climb up the shelves.

"...and that's what happened." Sheik said, finally done explaining to Romelus.

"Zelda's going to kill you for making that mess."

"I know! That's what I told him, but he wouldn't listen." Gardenia said.

They finally reached a small chamber after five minutes of wondering out loud whether Zelda would actually kill them or not, and how she was going to do that. One by one, they crawled out of the small tunnel.

"Cool! Look at that!" Gardenia exclaimed, running towards a white podium with a book on it. Light from an opening in the ceiling shined down upon it, giving it a mysterious aura.

"Race you to the podium-thing!" Sheik called, zooming past the Sheikah.

Soon enough, the three of them were running towards the podium. Romelus tackled Sheik, and the Sheikah, not wanting to go down alone, tackled Gardenia. She, in turn, shoved Romelus, who had recovered, and made a mad dash towards the podium. The Hylian tackled her to the ground, and ran, only to be tripped by Sheik, who, in turn, was tripped by Gardenia, only to be shoved out of the way by Romelus. This went on ten minutes longer than necessary.

"Finally, we made it. Who's the winner?" Gardenia asked, panting. Sheik and Romelus collapsed near her, exhausted.

"Never mind that. Let's just check out this book." Sheik said as he stood up.

The book had a worn-out brown cover, and the words Thievius Hyrulius were printed in fancy gold letters. The same symbol carved into the wooden shelf was right below the words. A royal blue silk bookmark was sticking out of it.

"Thievius Hyrulius?" Why does that sound so familiar?" Romelus mused as he paced the chamber, trying to remember.

Gardenia picked it up, and turned to the first page. It contained nothing but a list. She looked through the list, and gasped.

"Gardenia, what's wrong?" Sheik asked, looking over the Sheikah's shoulder.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Romelus, I think you should see this."

The Hylian walked over to them, looking slightly annoyed. "What?" Sheik pointed to the book. Romelus peered over Gardenia's shoulder, and his jaw dropped in shock.

There, in neat handwriting, was Brant Hoskins, Romelus's very own grandfather. For a minute or two, they just stood there, staring at the name. It was as if the three of them were in a trance. Suddenly, someone behind them chuckled, and they quickly turned around.

"It seems that you've found the library's secret."

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's short. This is my very first fanfic, and I'd really like some advice. If you like it, tell me. If you don't, then tell me how to improve it then. Either way, you'll have to review.**

**If you do, you'll get free imaginary donuts! So just click the little button that says 'Submit Review' and that will make this author really happy.**


End file.
